


Godzilla vs the Marvel Universe!

by Spacehillbilly



Category: Avengers (Comics), Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Godzilla - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Spider-Man (Comicverse), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Destruction, F/M, Graphic Description of Corpses, Japan, Japanese Character(s), Japanese Culture, Kaiju, Mild Smut, New York City
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 04:41:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30066822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacehillbilly/pseuds/Spacehillbilly
Summary: In 1954, he smashed Tokyo! Now 50 years later, he returns and Earth’s Mightiest Heroes must stop him!
Kudos: 3





	Godzilla vs the Marvel Universe!

Godzilla

Vs.

The

Marvel 

Universe!

(Godzilla is the Property of Toho Co LTD and the Marvel Universe is owned by the Walt Disney Corporation)

Chapter 1: Premonitions 

The Northern Pacific Ocean, 12:10 AM, PT.

The cargo ship Wanderer gently teetered sideways as the storm howled and blasted lightning from the night sky. Large grey containment boxes with the Stark Industries logo embroidered on them were stocked on the ships deck. Two workers, one white and one African-American sat on two barrels with cigarettes in hand.

“And that’s when I found out my son was a Mutant” the Caucasian sailor said.

“He burned the entire bathroom?” The black sailor replied. “Sure your son isn’t the Human Torch?”

“Nah, I’m pretty sure my sons not a blonde” the white sailor jokingly said. “Anyway, My wife is thinking of sending him to that Mutant school and....”. 

The African American sailor then spotted a blue emitting from sea! 

“What’s that over there!” he pointed at the blue glow which started to make the portion of the sea bubble and boil like a witches cauldron! 

“I don’t know” the hefty mustachioed white sailor replied as he got up to take a closer look at this mysterious phenomenon. 

As he stood by the handle bars of the ship, the most ungodly roar that no man had heard was heard from the boiling circle of light! 

SSSSKKKKKKKRRREEEEEEOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

“The hell was that!?” The black sailor said as he stood up to get a closer look. 

Then a gargantuan sized beast of grey color started to rise up. The two sailors looked in horror as it made another roar!

SSSSSSSKKKKKKKKRRRRREEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOONNNNNNNKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

“It’s a monster!” The hefty sailor cried out in fear! The two sailors hired up the stairs to command deck to alert the captain!

“Captain!” The black sailor shouted at their female superior who just awoke from a nap.

“What is it sailor!” The female captain shouted as she got up from her chair in frustration.

“There’s some kind of monster!” The black sailor replied. “A really big one!” The heavy set sailor chimes in. 

The monster roared once more before the ship began to violently shake, causing the the captain and the two sailors to lose balance and fall to the ground.

“Shit!” The Captain exclaimed as she tried to stand back and reach for the console. Her hand almost touched the comms but before she could, the ship tilted to the right causing her, the two sailors and her chair to slide to the right, badly bruising them in the process!

As the captain laid on the wall in pain, she looked at the large window overlooking the deck, she got a good look at reptilian monsters head that was besieging her ship before a filing cabinet that was sliding towards her knocked her out, causing things to go black!

Steve Martin violently awoke from his chair to meet an unfinished word document emanating from his desktop! 

“Another one!” He whispered as he wiped sweat from his forehead. He heard the birds chirp outside and looked at his clock. It was 12:10 PM.

“Grandpa, Lunch is ready” He heard his grandson from shout from behind the door. 

“OK” he responded as he got up from his chair.

For the past few weeks, he had been having visions of unknown ships and cities destroyed! Fifty years had past since the events that had happen in Tokyo. The event that he had witnessed as young up and coming reporter. Events that for fifty years were just bad memories that Martin had slowly forgotten! Now these visions that had begun to appear bore an eerie similarity to those events that had happened fifty years ago.

“Could it be a premonition?” He thought as he opened the door and walked to the dining room table. 

He sat down at the kitchen table, and there his grandson was eating his grilled cheesed sandwich with his baby sister of 5 years sitting right beside him while his god daughter sat at the front of his table. 

Before he could grab the sandwich on his plate, his god daughter spoke his name. 

“Steve?” She said.

“What is it Julie?” He stoically replied as he took a bite from his grilled cheese sandwich.

“Are you alright”? His god daughter asked him with concern.

“Just a little tired from all that writing” he replied.

“I know you have a deadline but for god sakes, your 75 years old!” Julie stated.

“I know” he nodded. 

“You should slow down, you’ve have what 25 published books in your life time?” She continued.

“I’m thinking of taking a break after I’m done writing” he assured. “Maybe go to the Museum with Timothy”. He smiled as he looked a his ecstatic grandson. 

“We can see all the Dinosaurs!” Timothy said in excitement. 

“Grandpa, have you ever seen a dinosaur?” His younger granddaughter asked.

“Now Amy, you know dinosaurs aren’t around anymore?” Her mother attempted to bring her don to earth.

“I’ve seen a dinosaur” Steve replied in earnest.

“Your grandpas being funny Amy!” Her mother said to her, unaware of the events in Tokyo that her husbands father had bore witness to!

After a commercial had played for Stark Industries, NBC news began to play again. Martin’s attention was turned to the TV when the reporter said these words.

“A heavily damaged cargo ship headed from New York through the Panama towards San Francisco, has been found washed up near Seattle Bay!”

The memories of the Lucky Dragon soon rushed through his head as he looked at the footage of wreckage of the ship. 

“As you can see here with the large hole exposed on the right side of the ship, it appears something had ripped opened it!” The reporter commented.

Then footage changed to that of a wounded blonde woman with bandages on her head and cheek being carried away by paramedics. 

“There were only three survivors, Captain Anna Harryhausen and two sailors Perry Burr and Willis Cooper!”

As he looked upon the uncanny images that recalled the darkest moment in his life, one word had been racing through Steve Martin’s mind.

“Premonition”

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing a mother interacting with her kids. Hope I did it right!
> 
> Also Steve Martin was Raymond Burr’s Character name in the 1956 Americanized version of the original film!


End file.
